The invention relates to a gas exchange valve actuating device for transmitting an actuating movement to a gas exchange valve.
DE 693 29 064 T2 discloses a gas exchange valve actuating device for transmitting a drive movement to a gas exchange valve, in an internal combustion engine braking system which comprises a hydraulic actuator means. In order to avoid undesirably large forces, the combustion engine braking system includes an overpressure valve.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a gas exchange valve actuating device which is not sensitive to impulses during operation and in which nevertheless undesirably large forces can advantageously be avoided.